Sweet
by lovara
Summary: Tao sangat suka memakan makanan manis, berbeda dengan Kris kekasihnya. Namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis. Bagaimana cara Tao agar membuat Kris memakan kue buatannya? (KrisTao Fanfiction) Kaisoo,Chanbaek. NC inside.


**Sweet**

**Author: Lovara**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Rate: M (Mungkin) ._.**

**Summary: Tao sangat suka sekali memakan makanan manis, berbeda dengan Kris kekasihnya. Namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis. Bagaimana cara Tao agar membuat Kris memakan kue buatannya?**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Tao? Kau dimana sayang?" panggil Kris saat baru saja sampai dirumah.

"Aku ada didapur Ge~"

Kris segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju dapur. Ia melihat sang kekasih menggunakan apron bergambar panda. Sepertinya kekasih manisnya ini sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kris sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Membuat kue. Yixing Ge yang mengajari ku tadi" jawab Tao sibuk menakar bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Kue? Kau kan bisa membelinya ditoko, sayang"

Kris menciumi tengkuk Tao.

"Ugh~ Ge~ jangan ganggu aku"

Tao meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris. Bukannya melepaskan, Kris justru semakin aktif mencium dan menjilat tengkuk Tao.

"Gege~" desah Tao.

Kris menyeringai. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menghabiskan malam yang indah bersama Tao.

Brugh...

Tao berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kris, Namja itu terdorong cukup kencang. Kris lupa kalau Tao itu jago wushu dan kekuatannya jangan ditanyakan lagi, meski saat diranjang Kris menjadi yang terkuat.

"Duduklah dengan tenang dan jangan ganggu aku~" ancam Tao.

Kris tersenyum sebelum mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir manis Tao.

"Baiklah~"

Tao kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan kue nya. Kris memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. 3 tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Kris hafal betul sifat dan kebiasaan Tao. Namja panda itu sejak dulu menyukai makanan manis. Bahkan saat kencan pertama mereka dulu, hanya mereka habiskan ditoko kue.

Kris sama sekali tidak protes, toh sebanyak apapun Tao mengkonsumsi makanan manis tubuhnya tetaplah ramping. Bahkan meski Tao berubah menjadi gemuk Kris tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Saat ini Kris sudah menjabat sebagai direktur diperusahaan kecil. Sedangkan Tao masih berstatus mahasiswa disebuah universitas. Setelah lulus sekolah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Kedua orang tua merekapun sama sekali tidak melarang, bahkan orang tua Kris menyuruh agar mereka berdua segera menikah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao menatap kue hasil buatannya dengan bangga. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuat kue sendiri. Biasanya ia akan membeli kue ditoko kue milik Yixing, namja berdarah China yang belum lama ini menjadi temannya.

"Kau mau mencobanya Ge?" tanya Tao pada Kris.

"Tidak sayang~ aku tidak menyukai makanan manis. Kau habiskan saja, setelah itu jangan lupa menggosok gigi mu"

"Ish~ kau itu kekasih ku atau umma ku sebenarnya?" gerutu Tao.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin panda manis ku ini sakit gigi hanya karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis~"

Tao selalu saja merona dengan perhatian yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan. Gege akan mandi, setelah itu kita tidur" ucap Kris lembut.

**...**

"Bagaimana dengan resep yang kuberikan kemarin?" tanya Yixing saat Tao berkunjung ke toko miliknya.

"Aku berhasil membuatnya Ge~" pekik Tao senang.

"Sudah ku duga kau itu berbakat membuat kue Tao" puji Yixing.

"Ani~ kau lah yang mengajarkan dengan baik cara membuat kue" sahut Tao.

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tao..."

Seorang namja cantik berlari menghampiri Tao.

"Baekkie..."

Tao melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada tugas kuliah yang harus ku kumpulkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Jadi apa kau mau minum?" tawar Tao.

"Belikan aku jus strawberry dan cheese cake" pinta Baekhyun.

"Yixing Ge, aku pesan 2 jus strawberry, chesee cake dan tiramisu" pesan Tao.

"Pesanan akan segera datang~" sahut Yixing.

Toko kue milik Yixing memang merangkap cafe. Pengunjung disana bisa menikmati secara langsung kue buatan Yixing yang terkenal sangat lezat.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar mu dan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Tao membuka percakapan.

"Kami baik-baik saja hanya saja sifat mesum nya tidak pernah berubah" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kurasa mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk mesum Baek~" ucap Tao.

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama. Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Kedua nya bahkan bersekolah disekolah yang sama sampai saat ini. Hanya saja sekarang Tao mengambil jurusan bahasa dan Baekhyun lebih memilih jurusan seni.

"Oya kau tahu, kemarin aku dan Chanyeol pergi ke restoran Jepang bersama-sama"

Satu hal yang membuat Tao iri pada Baekhyun adalah ia dan kekasihnya, Chanyeol memiliki hobi pada makanan yang sama. Pasti akan terdengar sangat menyenangkan saat makan makanan yang kau suka bersama kekasihmu.

"Aku iri pada mu Baek~" desah Tao.

"Apa Kris sampai sekarang belum menyukai makanan manis?" tebak Baekhyun.

Tao menggeleng lemah.

"Biarpun setiap hari memakan makanan manis, tapi ia tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun" ujar Tao lesu.

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian, tapi ini pesanan kalian" ucap Yixing ramah.

"Whoaa~ ini cantik sekali Hyung"

Baekhyun bersorak melihat cheece cake pesanannya terlihat sangat cantik, ia bahkan ragu saat akan memakannya.

"Spesial untuk pelanggan setia ku, kuberikan potongan yang lebih besar"

"Gomawo Ge/Hyung" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Keduanya menikmati pesanan mereka dalam diam. Tao dan Baekhyun sejak dulu sama-sama penyuka makanan manis. saat Tao tidak sengaja menemukan toko kue milik Yixing, ia segera mengajak Baekhyun. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi jadwal rutin keduanya untuk makan kue disini setiap Minggunya.

"Kau yakin tidak ku antar Tao?" tawar Baekhyun saat kedua nya berniat pulang.

"Tidak usah Baek. Aku akan mampir ke kantor Kris Ge" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang, kau hati-hati Tao" pesan Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya.

"Kau juga hati-hati"

Tao melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Baekhyun berjalan menjauh.

Hanya perlu berjalan selama 20 menit dan Tao sampai dikantor Kris. Ia menemui recepsionis untuk menanyakan apakah Kris ada diruangannya atau tidak.

"Kyungsoo Hyung~" sapa Tao pada recepsionis dikantor Kris.

"Oh, Tao? menemui sajangnim eoh?" sahut Kyungsoo ramah.

"Nde~ apa Kris Ge ada diruangannya?" tanya Tao.

"Baru saja sajangnim kembali ke ruangannya, apa perlu aku menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk memberitahukan kedatangan mu?"

"Tidak usah Hyung, aku ingin memberinya kejutan" ucap Tao.

"Oya Hyung, Jongin sepertinya benar-benar menyukai mu, ia terus saja menanyakan kabar mu" goda Tao membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Jongin merupakan teman Tao, ia menyukai Kyungsoo saat Tao mengajaknya ke kantor Kris beberapa Minggu yang lalu.

Beberapa karyawan disana membungkukkan badannya saat berpapasan dengan Tao. Tao tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

Tok...Tok...

Tao mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris.

Cklek...

Pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang namja cantik dengan rambut coklat madu.

"Luhan Ge~" sapa Tao pada namja yang membuka pintu.

"Tao? Masuklah. Tumben sekali Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan kedatangan mu" ucap Luhan.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya Ge~ Jadi, apa Kris Ge sedang sibuk?"

"Kami baru saja selesai rapat. Ia sedang berada di Toilet sekarang" sahut Luhan.

Namja bernama Luhan yang menjadi sekretaris Kris itu membawakan minuman untuk Tao.

"Gomawo Ge~"

"Tao? kau kemari?" ujar Kris terkejut melihat kekasihnya sudah duduk dengan manis diruangannya.

"Aku hanya mampir setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun ditoko Yixing Ge" jawab Tao.

"Aku permisi sajangnim" ucap Luhan sopan.

"Jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk sebelum aku mengijinkan" pesan Kris pada Luhan.

"Baik"

Blam...

"Baby~"

Kris mendekati Tao dan mencium bibirnya.

"Wae? Apa Gege lelah?"

Tao mengusap pelan rambut pirang Kris.

"Nggh... Ge~" desah Tao saat Kris mulai mencium lehernya.

Mendengar suara merdu yang kekasihnya keluarkan itu, membuat Kris semakin gencar menciumi leher jenjang Tao. Ia bahkan membuat beberapa tanda merah dileher Tao.

"Gege~ akuhh... tidak membawa syal~"

Puas dengan leher Tao, kini bibir Kris beralih pada bibir kucing Tao yang sudah menjadi kesukaannya.

"Mpphh..."

Tao membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk kedalam mulutnya. Merasa posisi mereka tidak cukup nyaman, Kris membawa Tao dalam pangkuannya. Tao mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris.

Suhu ruangan berubah menjadi sangat panas. Baik Tao maupun Kris sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyudahi kegiatan french kiss mereka. Tangan Kris menyusup kedalam kaos Tao membuat Tao mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Kris memainkan kedua nipple Tao dengan lembut. Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Tao mendorong pundak Kris agar menyudahi ciumannya. Mata sayu, bibir bengkak dan keringat yang keluar membuat Tao terlihat sangat seksi.

"Ah~ Ge..."

Kris menyingkap kaos yang Tao pakai dan mencium nipple Tao yang sudah menegang. Tao semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya saat Kris mulai menjilati nipplenya. Tangan Kris tak mau tinggal diam, ia meremas kejantanan Tao yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ghe..Ge~ Buka~"

"Sudah tidak sabar, hmm" goda Kris.

Kris membuka celana yang Tao pakai, celana dalam hitam yang Tao pakai sepertinya berhasil membuat adik kecil Kris terbangun. Kris mendudukan Tao diatas meja kerjanya. Ia menciumi paha dalam Tao membuat Tao mendesah nikmat.

"Ja...Jangan menggoda ku Ge~"

Kris berhasil membuat bagian bawah Tao kini tidak tertutup apapun. Kaos yang tersingkap sebatas dada, kejantanan yang sudah mengeluarkan precum membuat Kris mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

"Aaahh..."

Tao mendesah saat Kris memasukan kejantannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Faster Ge...Aaaahh..."

_Drrtt Drrtt..._

Ponsel milik Tao yang tergeletak di meja bergetar.

"Ugh... Ge~ ada pesan...masuk..." ucap Tao berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Biarkan saja baby" jawab Kris tidak mau tahu.

Dengan susah payah, Tao menyambar ponsel miliknya. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang berada diantara kaki nya.

**One message from Jongin**

**YAH ! KAU DIMANA TAO? JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA KALAU HARI INI KITA HARUS MENGERJAKAN TUGAS BERSAMA? CEPAT DATANG KE CAFE DEKAT KAMPUS !**

Tao mendorong Kris kencang setelah membaca pesan dari Jongin. Ia bergegas memunguti celana miliknya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Baby? Ada apa?" tanya Kris heran.

"Mianhe Ge, aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Jongin. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama nya. Kita lanjutkan nanti dirumah"

Tao mencium bibir Kris sekilas.

"Oya Ge, ku harap kau puas bermain solo untuk sekarang" ucap Tao sambil melihat bagian celana Kris yang menggembung.

**...**

Saat Tao datang, Jongin sudah memiliki hawa gelap disekitarnya. Sepertinya namja berkulit eksotis itu benar-benar akan mencincang Tao sekarang.

"Maaf, aku lupa" ucap Tao sedikit menyesal.

Jongin yang memandang tajam Tao mendapati leher Tao yang terdapat bekas kissmark.

"Setidaknya kau pakai syal mu"

Tao langsung menaikkan kancing jaketnya agar menutupi sebagaian lehernya.

"Apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Tao.

"Hanya orang buta yang tidak melihatnya" jawab Jongin.

Wajah Tao merona, pantas saja selama perjalanan kemari banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

Saat pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan, lagi-lagi Tao memesan makanan manis. Jongin yang sudah biasa melihat Tao memakan makanan manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau kecanduan kue-kue itu" ucap Jongin melihat pesanan Tao yang sebagian besar adalah kue manis.

**...**

Tao sampai dirumah pukul 6 petang. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia segera membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tao menatap jam dinding yang berada didapur, masih ada sisa waktu 1 jam sebelum Kris pulang. Seperti biasa Tao akan mempraktekkan resep kue yang Yixing berikan padanya.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya mencoba apa yang Jongin katakan tadi" ucapnya sendiri.

Siang tadi, Tao meminta pendapat Jongin bagaimana carany agar Kris mau memakan makanan manis seperti yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

"Dengan kadar kemesuman Kris Hyung yang diatas rata-rata kurasa hanya cara itu yang berhasil" ucap Jongin tanpa dosa.

"Cara itu...?"

Jongin lalu membisikkan sebuah ide pada Tao. Sesaat kemudian keduanya tersenyum mengerikan.

Kris mencium aroma manis saat ia baru saja pulang.

"Pasti Tao membuat kue lagi" pikirnya.

Kris segera menuju dapur untuk menemui kekasih panda tercintanya. Mulut Kris terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda didapur. Tao, kekasih manisnya itu menggunakan kaos besar miliknya. Pundak yang terekspos karena bagian leher yang terlalu besar untuk Tao dan sepertinya Tao hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam untuk menutup bagian bawahnya.

"Ah~ Gege, kau sudah pulang?"

Tao segera menghampiri Kris memeluk dan mencium bibirnya. Sebelum Kris berhasil melumat bibirnya, Tao segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Tao.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam melihat Tao yang terlihat menggodanya sekarang ini.

"Gege~ apa kau tidak lapar? Apa kau coba kue buatan ku ini?"

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang duduk diatas meja makan. Tao melumuri jari tangannya dengan kris kue dan menjilatinya dengan sensual.

"Apa panda Gege ini sedang menggoda ku hmm~"

Kris berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Apa aku berhasil~"

"Kau selalu berhasil menggoda ku sayang, jadi jangan salahkan Gege kalau besok pagi kau tidak masuk kuliah"

Tao merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Kedua kaki Tao terbuka lebar membuat Kris berada ditengah-tengahnya.

"Mpkh...Ngghh..."

Keduanya seolah tidak mau mengalah. Lidah Kris dengan segera memasuki mulut Tao dan dengan senang hati Tao membalas ciuman Kris.

Seperti yang Kris duga, Tao hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam untuk tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kris bisa merasakan milik Tao yang mulai mengeras.

"Nghh~ Gege..."

Desahan Tao lolos saat Kris sengaja menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka. Kris melepaskan kaos yang Tao pakai, kini Tao hanya memakai sebuah celana dalam putih yang terlihat menggembung bagian tengahnya.

Sebelum Kris melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka, Tao meraih krim kue yang sengaja ia letakkan disebelahnya. Ia lalu melumuri leher dan dada nya dengan krim kue itu.

"Gege~ apa kau tidak mau memakan kue ini~"

Tao memberikan tatapan menggoda untuk Kris. Kris merutuki kenapa Tao selalu berhasil membuat adik kecilnya menegang dengan cepat.

Kris segera menjilati krim kue yang ada pada leher Tao. Tao memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih untuk Kris 'memakan' lehernya. Kris dengan semangat membuat tanda merah yang mungkin tidak akan hilang selama 3 hari kedepan.

Puas dengan leher, kini Kris beralih pada dada Tao yang cukup berisi untuk ukuran seorang namja. Kris menjilati tulang selangka Tao dan berakhir pada kedua nipple Tao yang tertutup krim kue.

"Ngggh...Ge~"

Tangan panjang Kris berhasil membuka penutup terakhir pada tubuh Tao. Kini Tao full naked dengan kejantanan yang sudah menegang. Kris melirik krim kue yang ada didekatnya, ia melumuri kejantanan Tao dengan krim itu. Kris tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Kenapa hanya di lihat saja Ge~ apa Gege tidak ingin mencicipi nya~" goda Tao.

Kris memasukkan kejantanan Tao dalam mulutnya. Tao mendesah merasakan mulut hangat Kris yang menyelimuti kejantannya.

"Ughhh~ Ge... a-aku ingin..."

Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cairannya keluar memenuhi mulut Kris. Tao mengatur napasnya setelah mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Ia menatap wajah Kris yang terkena cairannya.

Dengan sengaja Tao menggesekkan kakinya dengan kejantanan Kris yang masih terbungkus celana. Kris menggeram nikmat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Buka sayang, apa kau tidak mau bermain dengannya" ucap Kris menahan desahannya.

Tao mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kris dan membuang kemeja itu sembarangan. Tao sengaja berlama-lama saat membuka celana panjang Kris. Kris yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melepas celana panjang dan pakaian dalam yang ia pakai.

Tao menggenggam kejantanan Kris yang sudah menengang. Ia memberikan pijatan lembut pada kejantanan milik Kris.

"Ugh~ Baby~" desah Kris merasakan nikmat saat Tao memijat miliknya.

Tao semakin gencar memijat milik Kris. Ia merasakan milik Kris yang berkedut dalam tangannya.

"Aahhh~"

Cairan Kris keluar dan membasahi tangan serta kaki Tao. Tao menjilat tangannya yang terkena cairan milik Kris, ia memberikan tatapan menggoda untuk Kris.

"Tidak ada pemanasan sayang, aku sudah tidak kuat"

Kris membuka lebar kedua kaki Tao memperlihatkan hole yang begitu menggoda untuk segera diisi dengan kejantanan miliknya.

Jleb

Kris langsung memasukkan kejantanannya. Ia mengeram nikmat saat hole Tao memijat miliknya.

"Kau...sempit sayang~"

"Ugh~Move Ge~"

Kris mengeluarkan kejantanan nya lalu memasukkannya dengan sekali hentak. Tao yang berada dibawahnya mendesah dengan mata terpejam.

"Faster~Ugh..."

"As your wish baby..."

Kris semakin brutal menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aaahh~ Ge~ aku hampir..."

"Bersama sayang~"

Keduanya mengerang saat mendapatkan klimask bersamaan. Cairan Kris memenuhi hole Tao bahkan sampai keluar. Sedangkan cairan Tao mengotori perut dan dada Kris. Mereka mengatur napas setelah mendapat klimaks kedua untuk Tao dan pertama untuk Kris.

Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao. Posisi Tao kini menungging dengan hole yang masih mengeluarkan cairan miliknya.

"Ahhhh~Faster Ge~"

"Nghh~ hole mu sempit sayang~"

"Aaahhh...faster Ge~"

Tangan Kris memijat kejantanan Tao yang tak tersentuh. Tao yang mendapat kenikmatan pada kejantanan dan bagian belakang tubuhnya hanya sanggup menggeluarkan desahan merdu nya.

Kris menarik kursi didekatnya dan membuat Tao duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan bagian tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Seakan mengerti maksud Kris, Tao menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berpegangan pada tepian meja.

"NGhhh~ terus sayang~" desah Kris saat hole Tao menelan kejantanan miliknya.

"Aahhh~Gege~ aku lelah~"

Kris memegangi pinggang Tao untuk membantunya.

Suara desahan dan kulit yang beradu memenuhi dapur. Untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah ini.

"Nghh~ Gege~ Akuh.. hampir..."

Kris menutup ujung kejantanan Tao dengan jarinya. Sepertinya ia tidak mengijinkan Tao klimaks.

"Ugh~ Gege...Buka~"

Tao merasakan perutnya kram.

"Aaahhhh~" desah keduanya saat mendapatkan klimaks bersama.

Kris menahan tubuh Tao agar tidak terbentur tepian meja. Ia melepaskan miliknya pada hole Tao.

"Lelah hmm?" tanya Kris sambil mencium kening Tao.

"Tentu saja lelah~" jawab Tao manja.

Ting...Tong...

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?" gumam Tao.

"Biar Gege yang buka pintunya" ucap Kris lalu memakai celana panjang miliknya.

Sepeninggal Kris, Tao melihat keadaan dapurnya yang berantakan dan penuh dengan sperma entah milik siapa.

"Sayang~" panggil Kris dengan kotak besar ditangannya.

"Siapa yang datang Ge? Apa yang Gege bawa?" tanya Tao.

"Mungkin mulai sekarang Gege akan menyukai makanan manis seperti mu~"

Tao merasakan perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Kris tersenyum mesum padanya.

"Tadi, ada kurir yang mengantarkan kue untuk mu. Sepertinya Baekhyun yang mengirimkannya. Bagaimana kalau kita 'memakan' kue ini seperti tadi?" seringai Kris.

"Andwae...!" jerit Tao.

End

APA INI?! INI APA?!

Oke Fix saya pervert -_-

Entah Jongin atau Eunhyuk yang sudah menularkan virus yadong mereka, pada author unyu dan masih dibawah umur ini /Ditabok Reader/

/Situ udah tua ngaku masih dibawah umur/

Maaf ya kalo nggak Hot sama sekali, mungkin kalo kalian bacanya jam 12 siang ditengah lapangan bisa ngerasain Hot /itu panas!/

Ff hasil dari semedi di manga online selama seminggu *Ketauan yadong*

Inspirasinya emang dari salah satu manga disana judulnya sama Sweet tapi cerita nya beda jauh donk *senyum unyu* /reader muntah/

Oya, seminggu ini BBM mati jadi yang biasa BBM mungkin kita bisa ketemu disocmed Fb atau Twitter :3

Karna ini FF rate M pertama, maap ya kalo jelek *salim*

Jangan menghujat cast nya karna ini Cuma sekedar Fanfiction ^^

Akhir kata "REVIEW YA" *Aegyo bareng bebeb Sooman*

Kris: *senyum mesum*

Me: O_O *pinjem mata Kyungsoo*

Kris: Gitu donk, sekali-kali buat FF yang ginian jangan buat FF yang nistain gue mulu.

Me: ini juga khilaf om :( *muka sedih*

Kris: *tabok pake swallow ijo* Lu khilaf tapi tiap hari nongkrong nya di manga Yaoi rate M.

Me: *nyengir panda* nama juga anak muda..

Jongin: Whoy! Kapan bikin FF kayak gini tapi castnya diganti gue sama ayank Kyungsoo? *tiba-tiba dateng*

Me: eh ada bebeb Jongin *wink*

Jongin: *nahan muntah*

Kyungsoo: *dateng bawa golok* ada yang mau digoreng Krispi berani godain Jongin gue?

Me: *pura-pura mati*


End file.
